


fifteen and fifty

by DalekQueen7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Self-Harm, Tatooine (Star Wars), how Obi-Wan became Ben, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekQueen7/pseuds/DalekQueen7
Summary: The desert is his penance.
Kudos: 12





	fifteen and fifty

The desert is his penance. 

It's harsh, unloving, unforgiving, merciless. Living there is a relentless, miserable struggle for survival. 

Exposed skin burns in minutes. Sandstorms can shred the meat off living bone. Razor-sharp rocks protrude from the dunes, honed by years of wind and breakage, and every animal has evolved in favor of lethality. Even womp-rats have so much bacteria in their mouths that their bite might as well be venomous. 

And every animal, every rock, every grain of sand, every sunray that leaves its mark on Obi-Wan’s body feels _right_.

Nothing has felt right in so very long. 

Scars accumulate. Skin turns red, blisters, darkens in uneven patches. Wrinkles form. Hair bleaches paler, paler, eventually greys. Fingers turn weathered, gnarled. Joints ache as the temperature changes with every sunset and every sunrise. Old injuries stiffen. 

Five years turn into ten, ten turn into fifteen. 

_Fifteen and fifty_ , Obi-Wan thinks, looking at himself in the reflection of a vaporator control board. 

And it feels right. 

He replaces the panel, screws it back on. Turns and starts the long walk back to his hut. 

Sunlight beats down on his hoodless head.


End file.
